1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand-controllable signal-generating devices and systems, and processes related to such devices and systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous hand-controllable signal-generating devices, and systems including such devices, have been developed. As examples, such hand-controllable signal-generating devices include various “mouse” devices that may be utilized for controlling a cursor on a graphical user interface. Despite the existence of these and other devices, further improvements are still needed in hand-controllable signal-generating devices and systems; and in processes related to these devices and systems.